BINGO!
by midoriizayo226
Summary: Matthew was only helping out Miss. Goldman! He never wanted to fight with this albino man for a bingo prize!


He was quietly setting up the cards for Miss. Goldman. She was a regular at Davie's Bingo Nights. Each week, same day, same hour, there was a bingo night, she was always there. Not that many people came every friday for it, mostly older people who were up for a little bit of fun and competition. Sometimes bingo nights could get easily out of hands.

How many times did Matthew saw two of the regulars hit each other because they called bingo at the same time? Probably too many times. He also saw someone ruined another customer's card for the sake of winning. Older people knew how to be assholes from time to time, but that was what Matthew liked about bingo nights. While other people liked to see people hit each other for a ball, he prefered to see older ladies go crazy for having a full card bingo (these are the hardest to get!).

Miss. Goldman was different. She was his neighbor from a few months and regularly saw her going out on friday nights. At one point he had heard a loud scream coming from outside. To be sure of what is was, he looked at his window and saw Miss. Goldman being attacked by some random guy. By the time he had joined her with his cellphone in hand in case he had to call the police, she had beaten up the kiddo with her purse.

Beaten up is a big word, but let's say he wasn't expecting to be hit by a purse with a few hundred bills and heavy makeup products. The kiddo, ok maybe he was like 20 something, tried to steal her purse, but ended being hit by it. How ironic eh? When he was going to call the police, the dude just got away. He asked if Miss. Goldman was fine, she ''huffed'' him and simply answered that this younger boy was so jealous of her winnings at the most ''awesome bingo place in town'' that he tried to fight her, but she was too strong for him.

He had tried to not laugh at that, but a little snicker came through and Miss. Goldman started laughing herself. The nonsense of this situation was unbelievable, but better laugh at it right? She had invited him for tea inside of her house, which he accepted gladly. He actually always wanted to go to her place, every time he would have to go out of his apartment he would smell her cooking or her many herbal tea. It would always make his mouth water in pleasure. If only he wasn't living alone, he couldn't cook that well by himself, his papa was always the one cooking at home, so when he was old enough to have his own little place, he had no sense of cooking whatsoever.

With the time he learned a few things, like making pancakes, eggs and bacon. His best dish though was his chicken instant noodles that he would skillfully make in the microwave with a few (already) chopped onions. Life was sad when you couldn't cook anything good for yourself, sadly. So when he finally had the opportunity to eat Miss. Goldman's cooking, he accepted joyfully.

She had made him some floral tea, if he remembers correctly roses and jasmine tea, then asked him if he would like a slice of cake she had made earlier in the day. He accepted quickly and to his amazement, she had made a sachertorte, his favorite! He asked how she was able to make such a delicious delicacy. For all he know, she didn't sound Austrian, maybe she just learned it herself. She told him that her mother was Austrian and his father Canadian, they had met a long time ago when he was traveling to Austria, and fell in love with her cooking, and this exact recipe.

Matthew chuckled a bit at the story, mostly because cute stories like this made him very bubbly. He always wished to have on of those really fairytale-ish love stories. Sadly, Matthew wasn't the kind to flirt a lot with women since he was pretty shy. He had so many stories of guys hitting on him because they thought from the back he was a girl. Oh dear, he always laughed at the faces of disappointment guys who would give him a ''no homo bro, sorry'' when he would turn around. They both laughed at his (sometimes embarrassing) stories, and he would listen carefully when she would tell him cooking advices.

They grew close, not in a intimate relationship close, but as a grand-son kind of relationship. She would cook for him from time to time (which means everyday), and he would go with her to these famous bingo nights. Today was one of those friday. He enjoyed her company, and the feeling was mutual. He would normally help her out with her cards and be sure that no one try to steal her purse again. Though, since the incident, nothing of the sort happened.

The place was slowly packing up. Davie's dinner would change each friday night at seven for their famous bingo night. It wasn't that big, not more than 40 people could fill up the place, but they never were that much on those nights. A big maximum of 30 people would be there, including Miss. Goldman and Matthew. He wasn't really the guy who would look around, they never really had the time for that after all. So just like every friday night, they got prepared and the night started.

''One line, any shape or form, and the starting prize is 50$''

One game, then another one, then 3 more, still nothing. Sometimes you don't win, it's normal. It was finally the last game of the night, the full card one. The prize was always bigger for this one. This time, 1500$. Every elders in the place were excited. Their retirement money was one thing, but having a bit more wouldn't hurt anyone. The numbers and the letters were going fast. Matthew wasn't believing it, one more slot and Miss. Goldman would win the prize.

''B4''

That was it, that was the missing slot. He wasn't believing it, they had no luck until now! It was like a dream come true. He was as excited as she was to win the prize. Not like he would have money from it, but still, it's like when you go to your friend's game and they win. You feel just as proud as they are of their victory. She was going to scream it. A few seconds and she would call that full card bingo. He was ready to jump out of joy when-

''BINGO''

''BINGO''

No… it couldn't be real! Two bingos at the same time, you had to be kidding right?

''What the fuck? Miss. Rosenthal here said it first! That's not fair!''

This voice, first time he heard it. It was filled with a thick accent. He thought it looked a bit harsh, maybe German or Russian, he wasn't sure. So, he turned around to see him, this beautiful and gorgeous albino male. He didn't look older than him, 25 at best. He was gorgeous, magnificent, beautiful, _**handsome.**_ The owners of the shop quickly came to us to check on the situation. They checked both bingo cards.

''Well, looks like we have a double winning, how rare!''

''Are you shitting me? Don't you agree that Miss. Rosenthal called it first? Man this game is rigged''

Matthew laughed, he just couldn't resist. As handsome as he was, all that came from his mouth was atrocious. Oh the look he gave him, it made him laugh harder. Soon enough Miss. Goldman joined him, and said that if they needed the prize that must she wouldn't mind just giving it up, for tonight only though! Miss. Rosenthal who still hadn't said a single word just simply shrugged it off and laughed a bit at her partner's reaction.

''Gilbert, no need to make such a fuss, it's not worth it''

She giggled a bit when she saw that he was getting embarrassed. He slowly but surely laughed a bit himself and apologized for his harsh words and his attitude. Matthew was quite entertained, and Miss. Goldman gave him the _**look**_. The one that said, ''he is a nice lad, go talk to him''. She told him that Miss. Rosenthal and her would deal with the situation and that they could cool off outside until then.

So they made their way outside without any words. Not a single glance was made either. It was a bit awkward at first, but they both were too occupied in their thoughts to actually realizing it. Gilbert, that was his name, had a shiver once they stepped outside. It was already becoming cold outside and he wasn't ready for it. Not like it wasn't cold in Germany, just that the Canadian weather was still something to get used to. Matthew wasn't bothered in the less by the cold, he rather liked it in the first place. Everything was quiet until Gilbert started speaking.

''I'm sorry, I must have look super unawesome in there hahaha…''

''It's fine, I sometimes get this hyped too, I was frustrated too at first, I just didn't say it'' He laughed a bit remembering the situation.

''My name is Gilbert, Gilbert Beilschmidt what-''

''Matthew, Matthew Williams, honored to meet you Gilbert'' Matthew gave his most beautiful smile.

''So, what is a beautiful birdie doing at Davie's awesome bingo night?''

''Birdie, that's quite the nickname you gave me hahaha, hum I'm just making sure that Miss. Goldman gets home safely, she was almost robbed a few months ago, since then I come with her in case it happens again. What about you, mister I yell at bingo nights?'' He laughed at his own joke.

''Ha ha, real funny birdie, maybe you should think about a career in the comedy industry instead of passing your fridays nights helping an old lady~ Joking here, don't worry. I'm here for pretty much the same reasons, Miss Rosenthal was just too scared to come here alone, so I help her.''

''In comedy you say? you wouldn't be bad either'' he giggled a bit ''So you are new here?''

''Well thanks, I'll consider the offer, maybe we would make a successful comic duo? Who knows?!'' They both laughed and thought about it for a few seconds, then re-laughed about it.

''Hum, I'm not totally new here, I've been helping her for the last 3 weeks, but it seems like we never really saw each other''

''I see, well that's a bit logic, I never have the time to look around, just the time to place every card and the game starts''

''Yeah same, oh looks like they are coming back!''

Matthew and Gilbert looked at the entrance window, both women were chatting and laughing together. They finally came outdoors facing the cold air. Both women tighten their scarves and nodded. It was a quiet goodbye who also meant ''see you next friday night, girl!''. It was pretty funny how in the few minutes that they had to meet, they made a friendship. Miss. Goldman was going her way when Matthew started following her, making a quiet apology to Gilbert and saying goodbye.

''Wait! Birdie!'' He turned around

''Yes Gilbert?''

''Give me your number, so you know… we can talk bingo…'' Both were quite blushing.

''Oh… hum right, here'' They exchanged both their numbers and quickly got back to their respective bingo partner.

The walk was rather quick, it didn't take more than 10 minutes and Miss. Goldman was home. Before going into her house, she asked Matthew how the young lad was. She told him he was quite charming even with his odd behavior. Maybe it was her Austrian blood speaking, but she was already fond of Gilbert. Indeed, he was quite charming, and when he wasn't yelling nonsense, he was pretty funny. He wasn't going to admit that it was love at first sight, but he could see how he was a bit attracted to the weird albino.

She bid him goodnight and he went home. Once in his apartment, he quickly changed into his pajamas and got to bed. It was fairly early but he could always watch a movie. He opened his computer, clicked in his favorites for his (illegal, bad Mattie) movie site. Quickly took the first historical movie he saw, and started watching it. While watching he got a text, a text from Gilbert. It was pretty quick, but made him smile. He answered quickly and finished his movie. Soon he was deep into slumber land.

''It was nice meeting you, like really, I can't wait for next friday! Si I can see you birdie and beat you up at bingo again ;)''

''Pfffffft, I'll win next friday night~ You'll be ''shitting'' yourself as you like to say it hahaha! Indeed, it was nice to meet Gilbert :)''

THE END~

This is something I was thinking to write about for months! Just never put my mind to write it until now, and it ended way better than I thought! favs and reviews are always appreciated :) I hope you all enjoyed it~


End file.
